Love in the Eyes of Athena Potter and a Werewolfe
by Lupin'sMetamorphmagus
Summary: A scandalous relationship in Hogwarts? What would Dumbledore say about his favourite female student and a new teacher? Please R&R.
1. Birth of a Potter

Another scream escaped Lily Potters lips and another left the small baby girl in her husbands arms.

"You did great, Love," said James as he handed her their newborn.

The door to the hospital room in Saint Mongos opened. In walked their best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who was carrying a one year old Harry. Sirius handed Harry to an exhausted Lily.

"What are you going to name her, Mate?" Asked Sirius when he was handed the little girl who was the spitting image of Lily.

Lily sat up and looked at her friends, "Athena, Athena Alexandria Potter."

Remus Lupin opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when the child was placed into his scarred arms. He looked into her eyes that were just like James brown.

A light flashed in Remus brain and he saw her, older, reddish brown hair down passed to her shoulders, covering er breasts, brown eyes, thin and in a Gryffindor robe, lovely. She was smiling and was sitting on a teachers desk at Hogwarts. She blew a kiss and laughed, laying back on the desk, laughing as hard as she could. Remus came into the picture and picked her up and kissed her on the head. He was the teacher. He picked her up and carried her up the steps in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Remus looked from the little girl to James and Lily. James eyes went wide. He knew what just happened.

"Moony didnt. Tell me he didnt, Remus," James said, leaving Lilys side. "Tell me you didnt, Remus!"

"Im sorry, Mate. I cant control what he does."


	2. Dementor

Twelve Years Later:

Harry pulled me by the arm. My red-brown hair flowing behind me as we ran. My skirt was shorter as I was being pulled by my brother.

Harry pulled me through the entrance on Platform 9 3/4. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked with us through the train trying to find an empty compartment.

"This is the only one with room," said Hermione as she opened the compartment door.

Ron looked at the sleeping figure next to the window, "Who do you suppose that is?"

"Professor R J Lupin," Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"How does she know every thing?" Ron asked.

"Its on the suitcase, Ronald," Hermione and I said at the same time.

I sat next to the sleeping figure. I felt as if I was drawn to it, Harry on my right.

"So," Harry said. "Do you really want to know why we were at the Ministry?"

"We blew up our uncles mother," I smirked.

After an hour the train screeched to a stop and the compartment froze over. It seemed all of the great things in life had disappeared. The compartment door was slid open by a skeletal hand and the black cloaked figure floated into the room.

Every single one of us froze. The figure floated to Harry and reached for his face with a boney hand, lifting his face and sucking the happiness from him. I was over whelmed with fear. I screamed and woke up their sleeping professor.

He cast a charm the sent the creature out of the train compartment. I ran to my big brothers side. Harry was twitching.

Professor Lupin helped me place Harry on the seat, he laid across it and his head in my lap after I fixed my skirt. After ajusting Harry so that we were all comfortable he handed all of us that were consious a piece of chocolate.

Ron, Hermione and I took the smallest bite. The sweet taste warmed my body and I sighed. I studied the sweet and then popped the rest into my mouth, loving the feel of warmth back in my body.

"Thank you," I smiled at the professor next to me.

Lupin smiled at her, "Youre welcome."

As Harry came to he sat up and Lupin handed him a piece of chocolate.

"Eat it, youll feel better," said Lupin. Harry studied what he was given suspiciously, "I didnt poison it, you know." He stood up and went to the door. "Now, I must gotalk to the conductor."

He left the compartment and I looked at my friends and brother, "I have to got to the bathroom."

I got up quickly and left. I ran after Lupin. There was something weird going on. As I ran to find hind him I was pulled into an empty compartment. I went to scream, but my mouth was covered by a large, strong and rough hand. I looked up and my eyes were met by blue ones, Lupins.

When he moved his hand away I just stared into his eyes. I saw something. I saw everything I ever wanted. I reached my hand up and traced one of th scars on his face. The scar ran over his lips and I let my fingers trace those too.

"Youre only twelve," he muttered more to himself than to me. "You cant love her, Remus."

I raised an eyebrow, "Im thirteen tomarrow."

I stood up and my tiptoes. My lips crashing with his. He seemed shocked, but kissed me back.

We pulled back for air and pressed our heads together, foreheads touching, "Im not a child."

That night we stayed in that compartment and talked. I laid down on the seat and he laid on the one across from me.

"Remus, did you know my parents? You said you went to school with them."

He nodded, "I did. They were my best friends."


	3. Morning Kisses and Birthday Presents

Morning came around and I woke up. We would be at Hogwarts in less than an hour. Opening my eyes I saw Lupin. Our hands were linked and he was awake already.

"Morning," he smiled, leaning over the space between us and kissed my head.

"Good morning," I replied while standing up and fixing my skirt.

He stood and stretched, grunting lightly as he did so, pulling me up and against him. Still tired, I pushed my face into his chest and closed my eyes.

There was something about him that I knew he wasnt telling me. I knew that when he was talking about when he was with my parents after my birth he left out something.

"Happy birthday, Athena," he pulled out a box from in his robes. "I was going to give this to you on your first, but you were already living with your aunt and uncle. So, consider it as a first through thirteenth birthday present."

"Thank you."

Smiling, he opened the small box and pulled out the charm bracelet. Thirteen charms were dangling from it. I noted what the charms were: the Gryffindor crest, a wand, a potions bottle, a stag, dog, mouse, and a werewolf, a lightning bolt, a heart, an owl, witchs hat, a full moon and a crystal ball.

Lupin slipped the bracelet on my wrist and smiled, "You should go change into your robes. We will be ay Hogwarts soon and your brother is probly wondering where you are."

"Alright," I walked to the compartment door, but before I could unlock the door he pulled me close from behind and kissed the back of my neck.

Once I could leave I went to the bathroom and changed. Walking back to the compartment where my brother was I stuck my head into Ginnys compartment and said hi.

"Hey, Bro!" I said, jumping into the compartment literaly.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I got a headache and found aan empty compartment and stayed there," I smirked, thinking about Lupin.

"By the way," Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a spell book, "Happy birthday!"

After all of the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium, "I would like to introduce this years new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor R J Lupin."

Everyone clapped and George Leander over to Harry and I, "Maybe hell actually teach us something."

I scoffed, "Its not like you two pay attention anyways so, why do you care?"

"It was no fun to sleep in a class that you didnt have to pay attention in," the twins said simultaneously.


End file.
